Sea Patrol
Scarlett signs on aboard the Venetian Captain's sailing ship to go hunting Pirates. Getting the Quest Sometime after Scarlett kills Mercutio as part of the Secret Errands quest, but before entering the Warehouse as part of the Bad News quest, she should approach the Venetian Captain, aboard his ship, the Charming Princess, and ask him for a job. (Click on the map to enlarge it.) (Scarlett may have previously encountered the Venetian Captain as part of the Unpaid Service quest.) This quest and the Pirates! quest are mutually exclusive. Which Scarlett is eligible for depends on whether she kills Mercutio or not during the Secret Errands quest. If she didn't kill Mercutio and approaches the Venetian Captain, he will not offer her a job, since he worked for Largo (who wants Mercutio dead.) Furthermore, this quest is only available after Scarlett kills Mercutio, but before she completes the Bad News quest. If Scarlett approaches the Venetian Captain before the Secret Errands quest, he will not offer her a job. If she approaches him after completing the Bad News quest, she will have to ask him for passage to Africa instead, as part of the The Hunted Becomes The Hunter quest. After Scarlett has been to Africa, the Charming Princess will no longer be at the Harbor. This quest is optional. Scarlett may undertake it to increase her Experience. Prerequisites * Secret Errands - (prerequisite) - Scarlett must have completed this quest by killing Mercutio. * Scarlett must perform this quest before completing the Bad News quest by entering the Warehouse the second time (with her guild helpers). The Quest The Venetian Captain wants Scarlett to clear his deck and the deck of the pirate ship they are trying to board of all the Pirates. And, he wants her to recover a particular piece of loot from the Pirate Captain. This quest is optional. Fulfilling the Quest This quest is pretty direct: As soon as Scarlett accepts the job offer from the Venetian Captain, the Charming Princess will sail and Scarlett will find herself in the ship's cargo hold with the Venetian Captain, who will tell her they have grappled with a pirate ship. Scarlett must kill all the Pirates (who look exactly like Rogue Masters) on both ships. They are on the deck of the Charming Princess, and on the deck of and inside the hold and cabins of the pirate ship. After killing the Pirate Captain, she should search his body for the loot that the Venetian Captain wants. (There are a couple of chests in the cargo hold with some loot if Scarlett wants.) Once all the Pirates and Pirate Captain are dead and she has the loop, she should return to the Venetian Captain and report success to complete the quest. Rewards Add 400 points to Scarlett's Experience. (No change to her Reputation.) Related Quests * Pirates! - (mutually exclusive) - Scarlett can sign on board Tusker's pirate ship, instead. * Secret Errands - (prerequisite) - Scarlett must have completed this quest by killing Mercutio. * Bad News - Scarlett must perform this quest before completing the Bad News quest. * The Hunted Becomes The Hunter - Scarlett will need to travel aboard the Charming Princess again, after she completes the Bad News quest. Category:Quest